MEM systems require actuating elements with multiple degrees of freedom, low power/low voltage actuation, fast operation, and compatibility with wafer level fabrication for integration into larger MEM systems and sub-systems. Most presently available actuators are deficient in one or more of these requirements. Micro-lens systems are one example of MEM systems that suffer from the above limitations.